Adventure, Danger, and Love?
by PureSin88
Summary: Kate is a Montreal born kid who moves to a God worshiping town in New Brunswick after an incident with her ex. Trying to sort out her life she meets a new kid who sems as out of place as her. Will they become friends or is it something more?
1. Chapter 1

I was running. At first I couldn't understand why, all I knew was that something was trying to get me and I couldn't let that happen. Something horrible would happen to me if I got caught, even more horrible then I could ever image. I took a sharp turn into the woods, looking back every once in a while to make sure he wasn't too close behind. I ended up tripping and smashing face first into the ground. Without even a groan I got up and kept running. I couldn't stop or he'd find me. I knew I was soaked to the bone but nothing could make me stop. It was like I was on some kind of drug not feeling pain just blindly putting one food in front of the other. It was a little thrilling and exciting but I couldn't think of that now.

Finally, when my chest felt like it would explode I took a break and looked around. I was far away from anything I knew. I never came in the forest it had always terrified me but today the only scary thing about these woods was what was in it. I spotted a hole in the roots of a tree just big enough that I could fit in it if I squished. Hiding was not the best idea right now but I couldn't run anymore or I'd die. Breathing heavily I kept telling myself to calm down or he'd hear me, to just breath in and out as slowly and as quietly as possible. About a minute later a hand came out and grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me out of my hiding place. I'm so scared I can't even scream and just stare at him confused. No one should have been able to find me. He gave me a weird look almost as if he'd heard what I said. 'That's not possible," I told myself and he just smiled. "That was fun," he says before sinking his teeth into my neck.

I stood up screaming in bed. I was hyperventilating so hard I thought I'd pass out. "Honey! Honey! Are you ok?" someone yelled on the other side of my bedroom door. "Honey answer me!"

"Its ok mom I'm fine," I responded wiping the sweat off my forehead.

My mom sighed behind the door. "Ok Kitten, well it's time to get up."

"Urrrgh!" I complained while burying my face under my pillow. I really didn't want to go to school today. School had just all of a sudden got boring recently. Maybe I just didn't know what I waned to do with the rest of my life but staying here was not in my plans. This run down old town was starting to get to me and I didn't want to end up like everyone else, stuck doing the same old thing for the rest of my life. I wanted adventure. I wanted something different. Although around here I was as different as they get. Dressing a little punk rocker in this place was almost a crime but that was half the fun.

"Don't make me come up there!" yelled my father this time. He's the type of guy you need to stay away from and obey when he's pissed off. You don't want him straightening you out.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back while slowly getting out of bed. I had a rough night last night. You see I have frequent nightmares and because my dreams feel so real I wake up sometimes feeling really sore. Almost as if I'd done those things in really life. Yeah it's weird but totally normal; at least that's what I told myself. Almost like resido pain of something healed over that shouldn't hurt anymore but in a really sort of way. Getting up slowly I felt pain all over my body but mostly in my legs and neck. I groaned loudly and rubbed my legs slowly. It felt like 

I'd pulled all my muscles. I never had any hard evidence of being hurt like scratches or bruises but it always felt like I should. Like I sleepwalked and made my way around town or something but I always woke up safe and sound in my own bed and no one ever complained. I sighed and stretched out a little. I gathered up some clothes really fast, jumped in the shower and was done in about five minutes.

Before getting dressed I have this habit of looking at myself in the mirror and finding things I liked about myself. It's sort of this confidence booster for me. For the longest time I hated my body. I'd been chubby and not that I wasn't attractive but it had bothered me. I'd decided this year that I was going to make myself happy and so I started working out every day and just getting healthier. So when I looked at myself in the mirror today I liked my lips and eyes which were blue. I liked my hair because I'd let it grow into nice long straight blond hair. I was proud of my chest as well. Sure having them be size D was a little annoying because of running and so on but it let me feel like I had something special. Something I could call my own. Pathetic huh? Anyways I also liked my legs today which weren't to long and weren't to short. Being 5'0 didn't make being a 'full figured person' very easy. I laughed at myself before I started getting dressed. Inner dialog was my thing. You could find me having a complete conversation to myself about something and then randomly laugh or groan out loud, could be embarrassing sometimes.

I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans with a red tank top and black Slayer hoody, something very typical and easy that I wore to school often. Before getting yelled at again I picked up my book bag and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Two pieces of toast were neatly 

waiting for me on the table. I picked them up, spent some time at the table, yelled thanks and ran out the door. I finished the toast in two seconds before I got into my car.

My car was something very precious to me and under NO circumstances was there to be any food, beverage, or cigarette smoke in my car. Not that I smoked but some of my friends did and I never liked the smell of caked on smoke seeping into my car seats. My car was always squeaky clean, hardly any paper and/or junk like most of my friends had. I just liked things organized and clean basically. I was sort of anal about stuff like that. Having a father like mine you learn to keep things clean and orderly as well as easily accessible.

On my way to school I was very conscientious as to the speed limit. I couldn't afford another speeding ticket. See I like to drive my car fast, really fast. It was just so exhilarating seeing as we don't usually have anything interesting happen, EVER. Living in New Brunswick in the middle of nowhere doesn't help either. You had to drive miles before you could meet your neighbor's house. The privacy always seemed kin of nice for me though. No one had to know everything that happened to you although gossip was fairly common in a place like this. Especially if you family didn't attend church every Sunday. It seemed that other parts of the world were having lots of interesting things happen. I've been reading the newspaper lately, eavesdropping on other peoples more exiting lives. Yesterday I'd read something very interesting.

FLASHBACK

I was in the kitchen having breakfast with my family when I picked up the paper. I'd been doing that lately and it started to be the only thing I looked forward to in a morning, being able to 'experience' all these exciting things without actually going through them.

That day I came across a very peculiar article. It was hidden near the end where most people wouldn't bother to read. It seemed that recently the American government officially acknowledged the existence of vampires. Awesome right? Well the president seemed to be under the impression that he could assemble all vampires and use them as his own 'vampire army' and I quote, "to combat the coming threats to American citizens." First, where does he get off thinking that he can control vampires? I may not be the leading expert on vampires but something that seems to come up all the time is that they're super strong and independent. I don't think any vampire would become the president's lap dog unless they gained something from it. On the other hand this whole vampire thing always seemed too 'powerful' to me I mean come on, superpowers, being drawn to them. Please (sarcastic), that's just a load of bull. Funny thing is I was the type of person who had hundreds of vampire books and movies and so on all around the house. I was as drawn to them as anyone but thought it was just a faze nothing serious. The American government thought otherwise. They didn't really have that many rights but it seemed that they could now attain property legally as well as other such basic essentials. I thought it was a little overdone and pointless because they had already been doing that in the first place. Sure it may not have been legal or documented but I don't think they all just lived on the streets right? Oh, and it seemed that slowly the president wants to make it legal to feed on humans. Ha, he thinks that if someone is willing to die and knows what's going on then its fine for them to be 'taken'. How sick was that? Legal murder! That'll be the day. Because of this change in status in 

the U.S. many vampire were immigrating to America. They could roam around without being worried to much about anything happening.

Living in Canada gives you a different view on life I think. It seems that fighting super powered ninja vampires would not seem very appealing to me. What's even funnier is that an article right under this one denies the existence of vampire. Says the president is delusional and that maybe he should step down. As much as that would be a wise choice, seeing as President Bush is not one of my favorite people, maybe this is for the best. I mean if vampires really do exist shouldn't we know about it? That way maybe we can protect ourselves and so on. It seems logical but we don't really have any proof that they are real. I mean who's ever really seen a vampire? Sure the idea of them, the adventure and sex appeal, is very exciting but I don't think anyone has really taken it seriously. I know I haven't, I mean you can always have that naïve dream that you'll find this 500 vampire who's just looking for love and finds you but real life is never like that.

Although I'm sure lots of bored and lonely kids have picked up vampire books and have attached themselves to the dangerous and intriguing creatures. That's exactly what I'd done. I mean sure I have friends and go out to parties, had boyfriend's, had sex, and so on but things seemed to be weird for the past couple of years. I couldn't explain it but I'd come to a point in my life where something, anything needed to happen, so much so that school seemed to me pushed on the back burner while books and work replaced school.

As I read these articles my family went on about their business without really noticing me. Recently it seemed that my family was getting more and more distant and it hurt. We'd always had a close bond, well mostly me and my mother but she's been as distant as ever lately.

END OF FASHBACK

All this was going through my mind as I drove to school. Too much was going on and yet not enough. My mind was completely filled and yet I needed something more. I drove up to school and parked as close to the front doors as possible. I got out quickly so that I could make it to my first class on time. Driving like a snail didn't make it easy to make it to class on time. When I walked in the door and saw the hustle and bustle of high school life I leaned up against the wall of and second and started thinking.

Kent Taylor High (KTH) was a fairly spacious school considering how very few people there were at this school. Lots of improvements are made to it every year. It was turning out to be some sort of private school for Christians. See because of all the religious stuff going on in this town KTH was a school that liked to promote 'safe' living. I wasn't born here but in Quebec in a rough school where you made friends with everyone or you'd for sure get your ass kicked. Also I'd been in the 'challenge program' where all the smart kids hung together. What was great for me was that I was, and still am, very interested in sports such as softball and karate. Because of this I was able to relate to the 'cool people' as well as the 'jocks'. It made me tough and coming to live here I needed it. Having a thick skin is always good but some so here if you 'different'.

I'd always been a very open person. I never took to one religion but just liked to think that good people got rewarded and the bad got punished. I also liked the idea that you could come back and make up for prior lives lived. That kind of afterlife, ghost, and reincarnation thing always caught my attention. Here you had to believe in one thing and one thing only or you were thought to be some kind of freak. Let's just say my presence didn't go over to well at Kent High. I'd been here for a year, had made friends who didn't judge but it was just so sad how people thought about life around here. No one wanted to really 'have fun'. Where I used to live in Montreal, they had a great night life. If you went downtown there would be strip clubs and dance clubs, gay bars, and sports bars. Montreal had always been the party town for me and I guess that's what brought my family to ultimately move down here. I'd gotten into a little trouble which I never did but I covered for my boyfriend at the time and it brought me here. The asshole never even talked to me after that, figures.

This school was not so bad though considering I was not well thought of. Once you get the feel of where everything thing is and what pisses people off you can coexist quite nicely. I made is sound like me and them were different species but sometimes it felt like it. I sighed as I spotted my friends Chris and Stacy but I couldn't talk to them long before the bell rang and I had to head over to my first class.


	2. Chapter 2

That class was BIOLOGY. Today was another 'Sex Ed' class. Teachers from every discipline would usually take one day a month to preach to us about teen pregnancy, abstinence, and the proper use of a condom. In biology it usually got a little more uncomfortable because the teacher tended to get a little more in your face about it.

I took my seat at the back of the class as usual. None of the teacher liked me and it was easier on everyone if I just stayed out off everyone's way.

As class started I sort of blanked out, just daydreaming of being out of this place and on some adventure kicking ass. That made me smile. "Kate!! What the hell are you smiling at?" Oops, it seemed Mrs. Smith was demonstrating the proper way to put on a condom. This is not the time to be getting her attention. Sure I wasn't the only non-virgin here but the teacher didn't know that. I was the devil in her eyes and could corrupt any one of her students. I felt like being a smart ass all of a sudden so I gave her an even bigger smile and said, "Oh nothing it's just you've got the condom backwards. Has it been a while Mrs. Smith? Do you need me to help?" I was laughing so hard inside but tried to keep a straight face as the whole class gasped. Mrs. Smith had no idea what to say. She did have the condom backwards and maybe I'd hit a sore spot with the whole getting laid thing. Either way I knew I was in for a shit load of punishment. Maybe they'd go medieval on me and give me five lashes or something. 'I'd like to see them try,' I said allowed to myself when someone walked into class.

Mrs. Smith was still spluttering about what I'd just said so I took the opportunity to slowly sit back down. Why did I have to push so much? I'm going to be sent down to the office 

and they'll call my parents. 'My dad is going to be so pissed,' I said to myself feeling more and more melancholy.

FLASHBACK

"Kate what the hell did you do now?" yelled my dad as he walked into the principals office. I knew not to answer it would just make him angrier so I sat as the secretary came in to sign me out of school. I hadn't really done anything, Jessica, one of her enemies, had spray painted one of the walls on the school with some bad language and blamed it on me. Apparently she saw me do it. What a bitch. Anyways I made sure to keep my head down and not do anything to make my dad any more frustrated.

My dads a good man but he has some anger issues. Since he was a child he's held his tongue against everyone because he was never strong enough to back up what he said. Years of that kind of anger blows up in your face when you come to realize you have control over someone, your own daughter. I loved my dad and would never do anything to harm him or my mother who's deeply in love with him so if he takes his anger out on me a little that's fine. He needs to let off some steam. I knew what was coming and was resigned to take it as long as I lived at home.

My father dragged me rather roughly to the car as people watched. Most were happy to see me suspended for a week, others were neutral. No one knew what happened at home sometimes and it stayed that way, even my mother didn't know.

I was dragged into the car and yelled at to stay put. My father was very angry today, must have had a hard time at work. When he got into the car he turned to me and slapped me hard across the face. My dad never got physical in front of people; he didn't like people knowing he wasn't in control. Several students gasped but no one did anything. Who would? They never liked me. Chris and Stacy might have done something if they'd know what happened but secrets could be kept well when need be. Word never got out.

We made our way home, my dad in anger and me in sadness. I think deep down I thought I deserved this. I was abnormal and a sinner who needed to be treated like scum. This is how I'd always felt my whole life. It had just been this year that I could say I was a better person but when my father was like this it brought me right back to those unwanted feelings of hate and regret. My father never did any serious damage, usually just some slapping, pushing, intimidation, that sort of thing but this time had been different.

The minute we walked in the door he'd grabbed me around the neck and pushed me against the wall. He yelled so many things I couldn't keep track of them but most had nothing to do with me. He flung me across the room and for the first time kicked me. He kept yelling that I was weak and a freak that needed to be taught a lesson. He punched and kicked until I stopped yelled and just lay there crying. When I found the strength to get up I went to bed and fell asleep. That whole week I stayed in my room healing as much as I could but the incident never left me. I'd never thought my father would do something like this to me. This change in my father scared the shit out of me and I just hoped nothing else had to happen that would make my father mad.

END OF FASHBACK

All the skated through my head as I sank lower and lower into my seat. I'd never been scared of anything before but this new side to my father was something I didn't know how to handle. I slowly looked up getting ready to get yelled at when all eyes turned to the front of the class. Whoever it was they were getting a lot of attention. I wiggled around in my chair so I could get a glimpse of the mysterious student. Of course it had to be a student because no one would ever think to disrupt Mrs. Smiths' class.

When I finally got a look around someone head I was shocked at what I saw. He was perfect. He seemed to be about 6'0 with dark hair almost black with some sort of highlight in it that made it shimmer almost red it seemed. His shape was something to die for. I'd never been big on the whole muscle thing but him I could make an exception for. He wasn't bodybuilder big but more of like a toned swimmer kind of look with nice biceps and what seemed to look like a six pack going on. He didn't seem the type that was so full of muscles you couldn't give them a proper hug because they were too stiff. He looked like someone you could melt into.

I blinked a couple times and looked away. I'd never had this sort of reaction to anyone before. Sure I've been attracted to people to the point where I had sex with them but I've never analyzed a body like that. The way you look was not usually important to me. I was attracted to personality more, someone who's adventurous and a smart ass like me. I smiled as I shook my head. This was stupid he's just a guy. When I looked up again he was staring right at me. It gave 

me a start a little and he smiled. He had perfect white teeth and full luscious lips. 'This guys going to be every girl's wet dream and every guy's worse nightmare,' I said to myself very low but I saw him smile again.

Mrs. Smith seemed to be out of words. I was shocked. She always had something to say and an opinion to declare. She looked him up and down as well but saw things a little different than me. "Mr. Adan what is that you're wearing?" When I looked back at him noticed black jean accompanied with some hot biker boots. He wore a black tight t-shirt with a flaming skull and a saying "LIVE FREE" on the back. I smiled and noticed he was looking at me again and smiled back. "Clothes," he stated as he handed her a slip of paper. She went to grab it but still had he opened condom in her hand. Adan lifted his brows but said nothing.

"Well umm I guess you can pick a seat Mr. Adan," Mrs. Smith said without yelling at him for his clothes. I was surprised and it showed. Adan made his way all the way to the back of the class and sat beside me. "Are you sure that is where you want to sit. We have perfectly good seats closer to the front (away from her)" she said under her breath. "No here's just fine," he said and stared at me.

'God he's yummy,' I thought. 'I bet he tastes better than chocolate,' I said while licking my lips. Adan actually laughed out loud and smiled at me. 'What the hell is his problem,' I thought and settled back into my seat to pay attention to the rest of the class.

**Adan's P.O.V**

She was stunning. The moment I heard her take a stab at her teacher I knew she'd be beautiful. Her voice was like song waiting to be heard. Only those worthy would truly appreciate what she had to offer. It's not every day you get to meet someone in this stuffy neighborhood who isn't afraid to be themselves. Everyone was fake around here. No one says what they mean or acts as they wish. Secrets are something that are held very close to heart here and that is why I have come. No one will bug me here, they will leave me alone with my secrets and I will leave them to there's.

When I walked in I almost laughed out loud. The teacher really was holding the condom backwards trying to get it to slide down a fake wooden penis. I saw the woman who spoke up to her teacher. She smiled to herself and I extended my powers to read her mind "Maybe they'd go medieval on me and give me five lashes or something. 'I'd like to see them try,'" I read. 'Hmm, what an interesting mind' I thought to myself. Then I saw her draw back into herself as if she was sorry for what she had done. Reading her mind again I saw everything that happened with her father. I was furious. What kind of a man hits a woman?

As I saw her sit back down I wished I could do something to help her; she seemed so alone and sad. I saw her look at me and since she was speaking quite loudly in her head I knew she thought I was attractive and that made me smile. The teacher made a comment about my attire but I simply bushed it off and made my way to the back of the class. No one seemed to like her, she stayed at the back of the class, alone, even the teacher was against me sitting anywhere 

near her. I thought she was fascinating and quite refreshing. All these stuffy people made me feel like I was suffocating but she's a breath of fresh air.

When I sat down beside her I heard her think I would taste yummy, better than chocolate. That made me laugh so hard. None of the stiff necks would ever think to relate something attractive to their different senses. This one has more potential then most, she's tough, cheeky, and gorgeous; A perfect mixture.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"So what's your name?" I heard Adan ask. I debated ignoring him but he was right beside me and I couldn't very well be rude.

"Kate, what's it to you?" I heard him laugh under his breath and turned to look at him. He was even more stunning up close. It was like some otherworldly pull was drawing me to him. It was weird but almost like I should know him. I stared at him for a little while as he stared back at me. I didn't realize I was staring until he snapped his fingers in front of me a chuckled. I cleared my throat and the bell rang. I got up fast and was the first out the door.

I made my way to my locker quickly and got out my cell phone to dial my moms number. When my mom picked up I asked, "Mom, can you call the school and get me out of my next classes? I'm not feeling very well. I want to go home and rest."

"Sure dear it's not very bad is it?"

"No, just a little fever. Nothing a little rest can't cure."

"Ok I'll call now. I should be home around eight so I'll see you then ok? Hope you feel better."

"Thanks mom," I said as I hung up. I closed my phone and sighed. Now I could get out of here away from these people and spend the day alone, maybe read under my favorite tree.

I closed my locker and turned around to leave but bumped into Adan. "What do you want," I asked.

"Where are you going? Don't you have more classes?"

"I'm not feeling well so I'm leaving," I stated and tried to get around him.

"Alright so let's go," he said and started dragging me out the door.

"What the hell? I don't even know you man, LET ME GO!"

I heard him sigh as we came up to a motorcycle, his motorcycle. "Is this yours?" I asked staring at this beautiful red racing bike. "Yes it is," I heard him say. I ran my hand along the bike 

and stared. "Would you like a ride?" I heard him ask with a smile. I turned to look at him and saw him holding out a helmet and smirking at me, "Unless you're scared." I laughed and grabbed the helmet, jumped on the back of the bike and smiled at him, "Let's go!"


End file.
